Of Monsters and Aliens
by I.J.Girl
Summary: What happens when Aliens of two different parallel uni. join together?And they need something from Earth to rebuild after a major catastrophe destroys their planets?And that something happens to be inside the new monster recruits? Read thisand find out!
1. Chapter 1

***Doors slamming***

**Me*from a different room*: HELPPP!**

***door opens***

**Me*sighs*: Finally! Hello everyone! Yes I did it again, I deleted my story and put it back up again. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I think this version of the story id better! A million thank to Dawn of the Monsters for letting me borrow his characters and have the liberty to mess around with their backgrounds and everything. Thank you!**

***pounding on the door***

**Me: Oh, no! They found me! *runs***

Machines whirred and purred as his hands worked at the different parts. Metal scraps, wires, tools and garbage littered the floor.

His tiny excuses of antennae twitched and flinched at each movement, while his huge eyes focused on the job at hand.

Any other time, his sensitive eyes would have noticed the person coming behind him. But for the moment he concentrated on his invention.

"Dr. Mantis," the strong voice behind him made him jump and commanded attention. One of his eyes turned behind him.

"Ah, General Monger, ma'am, how come you're up so late?" he asked finishing the project in his hands, and turned around, his one eye never leaving the strong, muscular woman.

"I just received a call from the President."

"Oh, really? What did he have to say?" he motioned to a chair at his right.

She shook her head, refusing the chair. Dr. Mantis could sense something was wrong. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Over the years something close to a friendship had developed between the two of them, what with him being one of the oldest monsters there.

He could sense when something was wrong with the woman, even if no one else could.

"He wants you monsters locked up in less than two months."

He froze. They wanted them to be thrown back into that prison, after all that the monsters had done for them?

Merely two years had gone by since fate had brought them Sarah, and through her, freedom.

Two years of freedom, and now they were being locked up again.

"What? B-but…why?"

"For 'being a threat to the general public'. Fang worked us all up some trouble by dating that retard of a girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana went and started telling people that Fang was threatening to kill her if she broke up with him."

"But, Fang would never do that. Sure he gets a little aggressive sometimes, but he's never threatened to kill anyone, not even when…" he trailed off. That memory was one he wished he could forget. At least the bastard was off in some foreign country in an insane asylum now. Seemed befitting.

"I know. But the government just jumped at that; they didn't really want to let you go in the first place," she frowned, "I thought it would be better if I told you first; T.A.M. wouldn't understand that well, Fang would explode and yell something about Ana not being that way and Titana would just start crying. She's a strong girl, but she's just that: a girl."

Dr. Mantis looked at woman in front of him. She was every bit a man, but underlying her hard exterior, there was still a woman. And right now that woman was crying out frustrated at the men doing this.

"You want me to tell them don't you?"

"No. I can do that much myself. What are you making?"

He turned and glanced at his work. "I'm trying to make a television big enough for Sarah, but that only uses the same amount of electricity as a plasma TV and that has an option for 3-D."

He frowned. "Although, I'm having quite a bit of trouble. You see…" and he trailed off explaining the different ways of projecting images, the pros and cons of each, but he lost General Monger within the first couple of sentences.

Gradually he became aware of that and stopped talking.

He sighed.

"Ma'am, you should go to bed. You look exhausted."

"Since when do I take orders from you?"

He cringed, but she spoke up again.

"Oh, if only I could take you all somewhere you wouldn't have to be locked up."

His jaw dropped open. In all of the 49 years he had known Wanda R. Monger, never had she ever spoken in a wistful way.

She turned to go. "Lights out, Dr. Mantis."

**Well, there you have it. A bit short, but oh well.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Review if you see a crescent moon and think of the Cheshire cat from "Alice in Wonderland":D**


	2. Hello, Hello

**Well, *reaches out, pulls this fanfic out from under a huge pile of books and dirty clothes* it's been years. *pile of clothes and books topples over* At least it feels like it. Sorry about that. Just that this story's plot keeps changing on me! I never feel like I can write it!**

**But, that's been fixed for me now, because, I watched those youtube videos with the monsters doing karaoke, and The Attack of the Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space and The Night of the Living Carrots! I laughed so hard at Ginormica's "I will Survive"! Perfect song for her!**

**Okay, enough about my lack of inspiration and the youtube surfing I was doing yesterday. On with the story!**

"How's the TV coming along, Dr. Mantis?"

"Oh, I'm not making a TV anymore, Sarah," he answered with a wave of his hand, still working on his project.

"But, you've been working on this for months," the blonde haired giantess responded, pointing a finger at the large screen in the middle of the room, "It's not like you to just stop working on this."

He looked up at her, pausing for a moment. "I didn't."

"But-"

"I'm not making a TV anymore, but I'm still working on _that_."

"Well, then, what are you making?"

Dr. Mantis paused again, wondering how to tell her. "That's classified."

She chuckled. "You're starting to sound like General Monger," she admonished playfully, but decided not to ask anymore about the TV…or whatever it was now.

Twirling her spoon between her fingers, Titana's thoughts drifted towards the rest of the monsters.

Fang was, at the moment, taking care of some "private business" as he had put it when he followed General Monger out the door with a rather surprised look on his face.

T.A.M. was encouraging the kids at some school in Tennessee to grow a garden…or maybe T.A.M. was supposed to be encouraging the plants to grow.

And Rex was doing something with some archeologist; due to his highly enhanced sense of smell he could help them find fossils underground.

Hopefully he wasn't chewing up their finds, or their gear.

_Ping!_

"Three."

"What?"

"That's the third time you fling your spoon into the wall, my dear."

With a chuckle, she walked over to the wall, pulling with all her might to get the spoon out. Within a couple of seconds, Sarah got it out, but at the wall's expense. There was now a rather large hole in it now, next to a few more of about the same size.

A sudden shout rang out, resounding off of the walls, along with a loud bang.

Sarah cringed, and turned around to try and find out what exactly had happened.

A thick black smoke surrounded the area where the scientist had been, making Sarah worry a little more than usual.

"Uh, Doc, are you alright?"

No answer. "Dr. Mantis?

Coughing, he finally emerged from the smoke.

"Oh, there you are! I was about to go in there and look for you."

"I'm alright, Sarah. I just hope I can say the same for-"

He was cut off by the flood of people rushing in the room to put out the fire…or at least clear the area of smoke.

"Don't get it wet, or you'll blow the whole place up!" he shouted.

By now the emergency crew knew better than to try other wise, and began trying to fan out the smoke.

A doctor came over to offer a quick check-up on Dr. Mantis, but he politely refused.

"So, Doc, what happened this time?" Sarah bent down, her green eyes gently probing the mad insect scientist.

He merely turned his black eyes back to the smoke, and shrugged. "I don't know, my dear, but-"

The sound of static coming from the smoke cut him off.

"Um, sir, should we start running now?" a young soldier spoke up, looking over her shoulder worriedly.

"Uh, maybe," Dr. Mantis answered as he scurried back into the smoke. Sarah decided to make herself useful and used her large hands to ward away the smoke. Within moments the area was cleared, revealing Dr. Mantis punching away several beat up keyboards that he most likely got on their last mission, when they were fighting off a giant mutated rat in a garbage dump.

The large screen flickered, before lighting up a bright gray. Sarah looked at it, confused, before shifting her view down to the scientist working down below her. Though she knew better by now than to talk to the doctor while he was working, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Um, Doc? Is it supposed to light up like that?"

"I'm not quite sure Sarah, but could you do me favor and go get General Monger?"

She looked back up at the bright gray screen. "Uh, sure Doc."

She stood up, and ran out.

A few moments after she left, the screen flickered again, except this time, when it lit up again, the image of a very stern, tall African-American man appeared on the screen. The man's forest green eyes found Dr. Mantis, lighting up with curiosity.

"Who are you, and how did you hack into the prison mainframe?" the man's southern draw filled the room.

"I am Dr. Mantis PhD, part of our world's Squadron-M, a team of monsters that protect the people from alien or monster threats. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"General Jimson, former warden of the monster team that saved the world. Now, I will repeat my last question, how did you hack into our prison mainframe?"

"Well, uh, it's actually a very complicated story, but, well, long story short, I managed to make a link between your world and mine-"

"What do you mean?"

The doctor twiddled his thumbs for a moment, "What I mean is, what you see behind me, is actually another universe, an alternate universe where things have played out slightly different than in your world."

The general's eyes widened. "Oh."

XXX

A couple minutes later, General Monger walked in, with a slumped Fang who trudged into his room before anyone could say hi, and light blonde haired Titana.

"Dr. Mantis, I hope you have a good reason for sending Titana into the court room right in the mi-"

The doctor interrupted her gleefully. "Believe me, I have a good reason. See the man on the screen? He's you in an alternate world…or at least the general that is in charge of the monsters on their world."

She turned to him, an extremely stern look on her face. "And you've called him up for what reason?"

The doctor's smile fell, as he mumbled something that Titana couldn't hear from where she was. But, what ever he said, General Monger seemed to agree. "Titana, could you please go check on Fang?"

Sarah nodded, a little disappointed she couldn't stay and figure out what was going on over here, but she left with a cheerful look on her face.

XXX

A couple hours later, the general and the mad scientist had looked over six different worlds, and hadn't found one that would accept them.

The first one, with General Jimson, had been a lot like this world. A woman had been infected with an alien substance, grown to fifty feet tall(give or take a few inches) and had been transported to an underground prison for monsters, where she was dubbed Huganta and met Dr. Sprocket, The Invisible Talking Dog, Morpho and 200 foot tall Texan Horse. A couple weeks later, aliens invaded, looking for the substance imbedded in Huganta, and the monsters had been promised freedom in exchange for saving the world.

The next one, a cave man had been glaring into the screen, his heavy eyebrows knitting together in confusion, as a distinctly French accented voice was yelling in the background. "Darn it, must you touch everything, you humanoid gorilla!"

"Doc," a pair of legs that weren't quite as long as Sarah's appeared behind the caveman, "Stop yelling at George."

A dog-like man appeared on the screen. "Then, could you please keep that beast away from me, Marie!"

Turning to the screen, the dog man yelped, jumping back a few feet.

"Who are you?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

A couple of minutes of talking revealed that the monsters there had turned into double agents, trading half of the substance that caused Marie to grow and all of California in exchange for their lives and the rest of the US, and were helping both the aliens invade and the humans stay alive. The general that had been their warden was dead, and no, they couldn't possibly help their alternate versions.

The third world had been completely taken over by hamster like aliens, and Dr. Mantis had changed over to the fourth world faster than he could catch bugs, sighing in relief when he saw a human on the screen.

A woman, to be precise, with flaming red hair that seemed to be actually glowing, as were her red eyes. She frowned, turning to someone next to her. "Uh, Doc, your computer just turned on by itself."

A long elastic arm reached over, adjusting the computer so that the owner of the arm could see it better.

His jaw dropped.

This world, apparently, hadn't been invaded be aliens, and the newest addition to the team had been captured five years ago.

The fifth world looked like a futuristic place, and there were no monsters and no one was willing to accept any now.

The sixth world looked like a nuclear holocaust was going on, and the only person on the screen was a cockroach-man with huge wings, who apparently was absolutely crazy. He kept rambling about monsters and dragons and dead beetles and laughing worse than three Dr. Mantises combined.

Dr. Mantis sighed, slumping back in his chair. His fingers were actually starting to hurt, due to the amount of codes he had to input to the computer.

General Wanda Monger stood behind him, her forest green eyes sweeping across the giant screen.

With a sigh, Dr. Mantis stood up, about to turn off the computer, when he felt a large hand wrap around his wrist. "Hold on, Doc," the general's eyes were glued to the screen, causing the Doctor to look up in curiosity, not finding much other than a few black dots swimming around on the gray screen-Wait! He gasped, focusing on the screen, as it began to show a fuzzy image. Slowly, the image cleared up, revealing…the ceiling of the room they were in. A gasp sounded in front of him, causing him to look towards the bottom of the screen. A cockroach-man (this one without wings) stood in the screen, dropping the can he had in his hands as he saw Dr. Mantis.

**I know, I know. *using spooky voice* Cliffhanger! Ooooohhhhh! *regular voice* Hahaha, have fun!**

**(and Plz review!)**


	3. Hi, who are you?

**First off I want to thank the reviewers! You guys literally had me jumping for joy! (On my bed, so you can imagine I got in trouble)**

**Secondly, I hope this story is welcomed that well even after I introduce my OCs.**

**Oh, speaking of OCs, I want to thank Dawn of the Monsters for letting me play around with his OCs, Sarah Miller/Titana, Fang, T.O.M., Dr. Sprocket and Dr. Mantis! I am immensely grateful to you, and I hope you read this and enjoy it!**

A closer inspection revealed that what Dr. Mantis had thought was the ceiling of the room he was in, was actually the ceiling of the room the cockroach man was in. Speaking of whom, the man reached out, touching the screen for a second. The screen seemed to disappear, and his hand went straight through into the room Dr. Mantis was in.

Both insect men seemed to think the same thing at once.

"I've created a portal to another world!" they both said in unison. Suddenly both rooms were filled with the maniacal laughter that characterized both insect men.

The general had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes, before interrupting the laughter. "Dr. Mantis, we have more important things to deal with than your mad-scientist laugh."

The black eyed scientist composed himself. "Sorry. Um, excuse me sir, might I ask your name?"

The cockroach man composed himself as well, clearing his throat. "Sorry about that. I am Dr. Cockroach PhD. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"Dr. Mantis PhD. Ple-"

He was cut off by a voice in the other room, "Hey, Doc! Do you know what today is?"

A large gelatinous blue blob glided over to Dr. Cockroach, who gave him an annoyed look. "No, B.O.B., I don't know what day it is, but if you'll-"

"It's Mariana's birthday! How could you forget?" B.O.B pointed an accusing finger at the Doctor, holding his Jell-o girlfriend in his other hand.

"Sorry, B.O.B., but I'm kind of busy right now."

"Oh, alright," the blue blob nodded understandingly, before looking at the screen. "Whoa, doc, awesome TV."

Dr. Cockroach rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to Dr. Mantis, "Forgive him, he has no brain."

A couple minutes later, General Warren R. Monger was called into the room. To both Dr. Mantis' and General Wanda Monger's surprise, this general and the other monsters were much more open to the idea of taking these monsters until the mess over there was cleared up.

Titana walked out of Fang's room, her eyes a little red, as a livid looking Fang followed her out.

She knelt down next to the screen. "Whoa, Doc, great job on the TV, it looks like those people could walk right out of there!"

"Well, actually, Sarah, if they want to they can walk right into here, and this isn't exactly a TV," the doctor said as he began to explain, carefully avoiding the topic of Ana.

"So, we're all supposed to walk through some magical portal into some world where we can wander around and do whatever the hell we want?" Fang put in after Dr. Mantis finished explaining.

"Well, more or less."

The mutant snake seemed to purse his lips for a second, "Well, it sounds good enough to me. Let's go!"

A high-pitched voice sounded out behind them, "Go? Go where? I just got back!"

T.A.M., a mass of vines with a huge gelatinous looking tomato for a head, came up behind them, blowing the leaf that seemed to represent hair off of her face. A goofy smile spread across her features as she saw the screen. "Oh, that guy looks like General Monger, except a guy."

Fang rolled his eyes, "Okay, great, we've got almost everyone except-"

Another door lifted up, revealing Rex, who barked playfully, as he ran in on his scaly legs.

"Hey there, bud, how'd it go?" Fang asked as Rex tackled him to the ground. "Uh, Sarah, little help here!"

Sarah sighed, whistling for Rex to come to her. He quickly jumped over and tried to tackle her, but since he was only about the size of a regular dog to the fifty foot tall woman, he only managed to make her wobble a bit. She laughed, scratching behind his furry ear.

"We're all here! Can we go now?" Fang asked eagerly. Dr. Mantis shared a look with General Wanda, knowing why he was so eager to go.

"Sure thing, Fang. You just gotta wait until the rest of the monsters pack up," General Wanda answered

"But, what about my parents?" Titana knelt down.

"Dr. Mantis here says that he can close and reopen the portal whenever he needs to, so your parents can come visit you," the general reassured the giantess.

Sarah nodded, before standing up. "Well, then, I guess I'd better pack."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the portal, Susan sat at the giant couch, her elbows propped up on the table that had been installed with a smaller table on top for the rest of the team to sit at, so that she could sit and eat with the others. Her blue eyes traveled over to the large TV screen that had recently turned into a portal between two worlds.

"I wonder what the other monsters will be like," she murmured quietly, picking up her mug of coffee (giving it a bit of a worried glance, due to finding Link in it once), but apparently not quietly enough. B.O.B. slid over from his "Playground" that had been built for him (mostly a wooden area where he could be), smiling innocently, "What other monsters?"

"The ones that are going to be staying here for a while, B.O.B."

His eye widened, "You mean like a sleepover? I love sleepovers!"

Susan shook her head, "Yeah, sure, like a sleepover, B.O.B."

"Awesome!" two thumbs up.

Link climbed up onto the table, and sat at his usual place, a frown on his face as he glanced over to the giant TV-Portal. "So, they coming over today or tomorrow?"

Susan glanced at him. "I don't know. General Monger and Dr. Cockroach are the ones making the arrangements."

Suddenly the floor vibrated a little, as a large foot made contact with it followed by a long leg that came out of the screen.

"Looks like today, Link."

The leg was followed by a slim torso, as the blonde haired giantess Titana finished coming through. She wore a suit that was almost identical to Susan's, but red, and she looked almost exactly like her, except for her light blonde hair that was just slightly longer than Susan's and her large green eyes.

Susan smiled, standing up to greet the newcomer. She was a little excited, after all, this was the first time she had been able to see another person eye to eye.

The blonde giantess stood up straight, turning slightly as she saw Susan.

She smiled, gripping the box she had in her hand a little tighter, "Hi. I'm guessing you're Ginormica."

Ginormica nodded, shifting her weight to her right leg, "Yeah, that'd be me. You're Titana, right?"

"Yup," the blonde giantess nodded, "You know, it's kinda nice to be able to see someone without having to bend down."

The white haired giantess laughed, "Yeah, I know. It's been a long time since I've been able to look at someone straight instead of looking down at them!"

The two giantesses laughed.

"Oh, come, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang," Susan gestured towards the table that had been redesigned for her. Looking at it now, they might need to redesign it again, to fit the new giantess.

"I'm assuming you've already met Dr. Cockroach," Sarah nodded.

"Okay, then, here, we've got the Missing Link, 20,000 year old fish-man."

Link smiled up half-heartedly at the new giantess, "Hey, what's up?"

B.O.B. turned to him, "Good one, Link!"

Link gave him a look of confusion, "What?"

"You know, what's up?" B.O.B. pointed up at Sarah, "What's up?"

Link rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that B.O.B.!"

B.O.B. stared at him for a second, "What didn't you mean?"

"What you-Oh, forget it," Link groaned.

Susan smiled apologetically, "And that is B.O.B., our brainless blob."

Sarah chuckled, "Hi, guys!"

"How do you do? I am Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, but call me B.O.B.!"

Titana nodded, smiling, "Sure thing."

Susan shook her head at B.O.B., turning to the window where Insectosaurus could come up and see them, whistling to call her up from the larger room built under them for her. Susan turned back to Sarah as B (an affectionate nickname that was beginning to replace Insecto) came into view

"And this is Insectosaurus, although usually we just call her Insecto, or B."

"B?" Sarah waved at the giant butterfly, awed at her huge size.

"Short for Butterflyosaurus."

"Oh."

"Hey, Sarah!" Sarah looked down at her feet, where Fang and T.A.M. were sitting on Rex, waiting impatiently.

"Oh, sorry guys. Here, Susan, let me introduce you to my team."

Fang easily climbed Sarah's leg, gently jumping up onto her shoulder, as T.A.M. shot her vines up to Sarah's hand, and climbed up from there.

"This is The Vicious Fang, used to be a zoo snake until he was being transferred. While he was on the plane, he was infected with a secret chemical substance some scientist had there, and it made him rapidly evolve arms, legs and wings made out of skin stretched between his arms and legs. Fang, this is Ginormica, the alternate version of me."

"Nice to meet you," Fang gave Susan a playful salute, smiling at her slyly.

Susan chuckled softly, ignoring the sound of Link's indignant scoffing. "Nice to meet you, too."

Sarah rolled her eyes at Fang, before pointing at T.A.M.

"This is Trans-mutant Anti-oxidant Metaplasia or T.A.M. for short. As you can see, she has no brain either."

"Hi, I'm T.A.M., and this is my boyfriend, Robert!" the mass of vines with a tomato head smiled, holding up a bottle of ketchup.

"Hi."

Fang jumped off of Sarah onto the table, beckoning T.A.M. to follow him.

"And this," Sarah bent down, wrapping an arm around Rex, who was shaking from how hard he was wagging his tail, "was an attempt at recreating a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but a dog hair was accidentally mixed with the DNA sample they had, and Dogzilla was created. But we just call him Rex."

Rex couldn't contain his excitement any more, and jumped at Susan, toppling her over before covering her with affectionate licks.

Susan laughed, pushing the dog-dino back a bit so that she could sit up. "Energetic little guy, aren't you?"

Sarah laughed, "He did that to me the day I arrived at the facility. Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I imagine it would be rather scary."

Sarah looked at the redesigned living area. "Wow, this place actually looks like a home! We haven't quite gotten to fixing up our place, yet."

"Why not?" Susan stood back up, with a little help from Sarah.

"We're too busy all the time. I can barely start planning for a holiday with my parents, and something else comes up."

"Oh, that happens to me all the time too."

Behind them, Dr. Mantis passed through the portal, and knowing the other monsters had said their goodbyes, closed the portal.

A couple seconds later, he found himself lifted up, and carried over to a large wooden table.

"Dr. Mantis, would you like me to introduce you to the rest of the monsters?" Sarah smiled softly as she put him down.

"Um, sure, Sarah," he quickly straightened out his lab coat.

"Okay, this is the Missing Link," she pointed out the large green fish-ape, who waved at him, "That's Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, or B.O.B., that's Insectosaurus/Butterflyosaurus, either Insecto or B for short, and Ginormica."

He waved at all of them, smiling pleasantly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

**Okay, that might have felt like I should have kept writing, but I can't. I've been worn out for the day, and I'm tired and I'm going to bed as soon as I post this.**

**Goodnight!**

**(And Please review!)**


End file.
